Viva Forever
by ArianSkye
Summary: Artemis is attending school in America. In the course of his studies, he'll learn valuable lessons about life, love, heartbreak, and what it means to be close to more than one person. Pairings: AxOc More to come. Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Viva Forever**

**A/N:** Alright. Third attempt at an Artemis Fowl fanfic. Let's hope this goes over well. I'm all caught up on my reading, which makes me happy, though, I had a hard time getting into Lost Colony…once I was in though, I couldn't put it down. So, lets get this party started!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. I only own the minor characters/Oc's in here. I also don't own the name of the school, mentioned at the end of the chapter…that unfortunately belongs to my high school…**

**Chapter One-The School**

Artemis sighed. It was his first day in a public school. A public school in America.

So far, he wasn't enjoying it. The students were noisy, the teachers didn't care, and the classes themselves were boring. It was obvious to him that the teachers had one of two problems. And sometimes both.

The first was that they didn't know what they were doing, in regards to teaching. Yes, he was well aware that they had gone to school for all of this, but it didn't mean that they actually knew what they were doing. A few did, but they were generally in the older population, and fell into reason number two.

The second was that they didn't care. These were usually the ones that were fed up with the classes, the students, or had been teaching way to long, and didn't care because they knew that all they were going to get was a bunch of crap from students who didn't care. This wasn't much better than the first reason. The first reason could be fixed. This one couldn't.

He sighed again. It was going to be a long year for him. Maybe it wasn't too late to convince his parents to let him come home.

A pair of giggling blondes came up, and he could feel his hormones kicking into gear, even though he hated blondes. Especially after his short-lived fling with Minerva. That had been a bad idea.

One started flirting with him, but before he could even open his mouth to say anything, a voice behind him said, "Don't bother, Twiddle-Dee, I don't think Raven Head here likes blondes too much." It was female.

The blonde frowned. "And what makes you say that, Transfer Girl?"

"Because only man-whores like bottle-blondes like you two, and Raven Head here doesn't look like one," the female voice responded.

The pair of girls scowled, and strutted off, and from what Artemis could tell, their outfits were a walking dress code violation.

"Hn. That should keep them off your case for an hour or so," said the female voice behind him.

"I was just going to scare them off with some big words," her replied, as the voice, now definitely being identified as female, slid into the seat next to him. "But, I suppose your way works as well."

She shrugged. "For now. They'll probably gang up on me in the bathroom or something, and I'll just tell them I'm not interested in a lesbian threesome…They already think I'm weird, so maybe that'll get them to leave me alone."

Artemis blinked. He couldn't help it. This girl was very…forward. As he blinked, he took a moment to get a better look at her.

She wasn't extraordinary by societies standard's, but she did have some charm about her. She had elbow length, brown hair, with the slightest hint of Auburn, and a slight curl to it, and ice grey eyes, framed under long, dark eyelashes. Her eyebrows didn't look like she tweezed them, but that added to her charm. She wore a brown hoodie with a black shirt underneath, jeans, and skate shoes. She was shortish, about 5'0" at best, and of an average build, not athletic, but not overweight either. Her complexion wasn't perfect, she was suffering from what looked to be the end of an acne outbreak, but it didn't make her look hideous. In fact, all of these things combined made her look….fairly normal.

"Sorry if I offended you…that's just how I take things," the girl said, her face blank, but her voice apologetic.

"It isn't that. While it was fairly rude, I am not offended, simply…taken back by your forwardness," he said, still blinking. Even holly wasn't /that/ forward.

"Oh…my mom says it's a bad trait of mine, and that I got it from my dad," she replied, shrugging. "I really don't care though. It keeps people off my case if I don't want them around."

He nodded. "I suppose it would only be polite of me to introduce myself," he said, the blinking ceasing. "I am Artemis Fowl the Second." He extended his hand out.

She accepted it. " I'm Emi. Or Emily Marie Sutherland when my mom's mad."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Emi," Artemis said, internally frowning slightly at the odd nickname. It seemed a bit childish.

"Same," Emi replied, smirking slightly. "Are you Scottish, or Irish?" She asked suddenly, her expression changing to curious.

"Irish." A small smile crossed his own face. "Never heard of me?"

"Nope," She replied, her curious smile growing a little. "Should I know who you are?"

"It depends. It's probably better if you didn't."

"Hn. That just means I'll have to go home and Google your name."

Artemis didn't react. "That is your choice."

Emi didn't respond for a moment. "You have really interesting eyes," She said, tilting her head slightly.

"Thank you," he said, trying not to blink again. He hadn't expected that.

"Welcome. Mind if I sketch you?"

"Sketch me?"

"Yeah. Like drawing a picture."

"Fine."

She smiled. Great! It shouldn't take me long…But, don't move too much. I need you to stay still."

He nodded, and that was the last movement that he made for the next ten minutes.

**(Ten minutes later)**

"Alright, you can move now," Emi said, smiling brightly.

"May I see it?" He asked, feeling slightly curious.

"Sure! Just give me half a moment…" She said, adding a few final touches onto it. She then flipped her sketch pad around, and Artemis found himself rather surprised…again.

The picture looked a great deal like him, except, in a slightly more cartoonish type way. And in the blank space, she written in his name. In the bottom right hand corner was her signature, simply, yet artistic.

"What style is this?" He asked, feeling slightly curious.

"It's manga style. I can do realism as well, but I can sketch this faster."

"It looks very good," he said, appraising it once more.

She carefully tore the picture out of her sketch pad, and handed it to him. "Here, you can have it," She said, smiling. "Think of it as a welcoming present."

He looked at her. "Are you sure about this?" He asked, slightly confused now.

"Yeah. Welcome to Clearfield High," Emi said, smiling.

**End**

**A/n:** And there ends chapter one. Yeah, I went there and included anime/manga, but I had to. Hope you all enjoyed. Read and Review!!!!

Kuramas Girl Angel


	2. Chapter 2 The Friends

Viva Forever 

**A/N:** So, now we're on chapter two! Yay! But first, I have a few questions to answer. The first is 'Why is Artemis in America?' Um….Cultural experience, I suppose. I think it'll eventually be discovered, but maybe not just yet. The second is 'What's up with the title?' I was actually listening to 'Viva Forever' By The Spice Girls (I'm in love with that song, along with 'Sexy Naughty Btchy' By Tata Young…. ) And I fell in love with what I got from the song. I know where the plot is eventually headed, I just have to decide a few more things, and I'll be positive on the rest of it.

And as to a comment I got about my character, she's going to stay Un-Mary Sue-ish. (I'm not bashing you here, I just have to state this to people who are wary of Oc's…me being one of them.) She's only got one thing really going for her, which is her art. And her snarky, sarcastic attitude. (Which surprises me…I'm not great with sarcasm, but getting better.) I didn't want to write her out as a genii who had all the answers…I'm not a genii, so why should she be one? But, hopefully, everyone will continue to read the story!!!

So, lets get this started, and hope that I can keep Arty in character. (I might cry if I can't.)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. I only own the minor characters/Oc's in here. I also don't own the name of the school, mentioned at the end of the chapter…that unfortunately belongs to my high school…I also don't own Twilight, or Edward Cullen either...I wish I did though...

**Chapter Two-The Friends**

The rest of the class had gone by…interesting, in Artemis' opinion. He'd learned very quickly that the other students, besides Emi, were quick to judge. And they judged him to be a nerd, which earned him quite a few snide remarks.

Snide remarks that Emi quietly and quickly retorted.

The other students weren't pleased with, but a reprimand from the teacher stopped them from saying anything else the rest of the period. Artemis was surprised at this, because most of the time, the other students wouldn't have listened to the teacher. He supposed that this teacher was a little bit stricter with his discipline, which, as the class went on, proved to be true.

At some point, while they were taking notes, her heard a soft humming to his right. Looking over, he could see Emi humming slightly to herself, off key and still taking notes. _'Why is she making all that noise in a quiet room' _He thought, shaking his head slightly. But, the teacher eventually noticed.

"Miss Sutherland, could you please keep quiet?" He said, in a slightly harsh tone.

She looked up, blinking slightly. "Um…yes sir. Sorry about that," She said, looking back down at her paper. The humming had stopped though.

After class, Artemis caught her before he left. "Why where you humming during class?" he asked, still perplexed about it.

"Oh…it's…weird, I guess you could say…I just kind of do it…but I don't really realize I'm doing it…I guess it's because I don't like the quiet too much…" She replied, shrugging.

"I suppose that would make sense…" He replied. How did this girls head work?

There was an uncomfortable silence. Neither was really sure what to say to the other.

"So….um….." Emi said after a moment, scratching at her arm. "What class do you have next?"

"I have Adult Roles and Financial Literacy. Why I need that class though is beyond me," He replied, his voice neutral.

"It's a graduation requirement here, unfortunately," She responded, mentally sighing. That had almost been bad. "You have Mrs. Gardner, right?"

Artemis nodded, "That would be correct."

"You have lunch first then."

He looked at his watch. "It's barely after Ten-Thirty. Isn't it a little early to be eating lunch?"

"You would think. But the school population is so large that they have to have two lunches, and in between second and third seems to be right for first lunch, while between third and fourth seems to be good for second," She said, shrugging. "I don't get why they did it, either, but I'm really in no position to question it. I like eating this early, since I don't eat breakfast."

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You really should eat it."

"I don't have time. I have to fight to wake up at Six-Thirty, and I'm out the door by Six-forty five."

"Hm. Why?"

"My sister is the one who gets me to school. Otherwise, I'd have to ride the bus. And the driver is a whack job who needs to get his license taken away."

Artemis chuckled slightly at that. "I see. Well, I suppose I won't harp on you about breakfast anymore."

Emi nodded. "Alright then. Want to eat lunch with me and my friends? We love new faces at the table."

He considered that a moment. 'Mother and Father would be thrilled if I made friends with people my own age…..that is part of the reason they sent me here, after all….' After a moment of thought, he nodded. "I would like that."

"Great!!! Come on! I'll show you where we normally sit on A days." She grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him to the cafeteria/commons area.

Once they were there, she smiled brightly, and waved to a few friends. They waved back, and she dragged Artemis over to the table.

"Everyone, I've brought a guest today. This is Artemis, and he's exchanging here," She said, introducing him.

They various teens at the group waved hello, or verbally said it. He quickly learned that they were a noisy, quirky group, but very friendly, and more than a little entertaining. Emi helped him pick out something to eat, disproving the theory that all cafeteria food was nasty, and actually enjoyed it some.

Between minor food fights, which consisted of flying breadsticks and empty plastic milk cartons, he found out a little more about the school, and the area that he was in right now, as well as the names of over half the group members. And he found that it wasn't half as bad as he thought it was going to be to have people to sit with.

He stayed quiet through some of it, and just watched how the teens interacted with each other, trying to learn their habits and what not. It was all quite fascinating, and he was disappointed when he found out that lunch was over.

"It's alright," Emi said, smiling some. "You'll get to meet the rest of the group tomorrow, if you have Second lunch."

He nodded. "I….think I'd actually like that. Thank you," He responded, smiling his vampire like smile.

Emi couldn't help but giggle at that. "You remind me of Edward Cullen. That's scary, in a not-so-scary way."

"Who is this Edward Cullen?"

Emi giggled again. "He's from Twilight, a book by Stephenie Meyer. I'll loan it to you sometime, if you want."

"Sometime, perhaps. But for now, could you help me find my next class?"

Emi nodded, and off they went.

**A/n:** This is me being lazy, and ending it…..I think I'm getting writers block again, so I apologies for the crappiness/shortness of this chapter. I've got role playing on the brain.

Later all!


End file.
